Further work at developing and testing a simplified "capillary" or "jacket and multiple tube" membrane blood oxygenator is to be done. Silastic tubing of about 0.64 mm I.D. is to be employed, designed for practical assembly and oxygenation of isolated dog kidneys, at normothernia, for physiological studies. Further work on oxygenated oil perfusion of isolated kidneys also to be done, after colloidal renal perfusion. This is to attempt to settle the conflicting results of Waugh (1958) and Leichtweiss et al (1967) as to whether autoregulation of flow with oil can be observed in kidneys. This is to add evidence whether renal circulatory autoregulation is likely a metabolic phenomenon dependent upon aqueous perfusion or a myogenic reaction independent of extravascular processes.